Course Set for Disaster
by PinkFan-Gurl
Summary: Jay and Nya try to have a nice movie date while the other ninja and samurai are out, but as they slowly start coming back home, they disrupt our favorite couple's night.


**I couldn't help it! I needed to write another ninjago fanfic! This one, once again has my OCs in it but it focuses on Jay and Nya. The next one i write (which is in progress) follows canon and is a brother/sister fic about Kai and Nya because I love those :3**

**WARNING: MILD SPOILERS FOR THE NEW X-MEN MOVIE. Nothing major tho.**

* * *

Now was the perfect opportunity. Jay had been waiting for the right moment to ask her, but the day proved more chaotic than usual when Kai woke up that morning in a crabby attitude and then escalated when Cole ate Bridgette's ice cream bar.

After several hours of hectic craziness, Sensei and Garmadon had finally booted nearly everyone out of the ship. Bridgette, Lloyd, Pixal, and Zane had all left together to do something. Mia left on her own, doing who knows what while Charlie opted to go to the movies with Cole and Kai.

Nya had never left the room she shared with the other girls, probably due to the yelling and arguing that she could hear from outside the door, and therefore wasn't forced to leave with the others. Jay had left the ship along with Cole, Charlie, and Kai but hung around the ship along the edge of the trees, waiting for Sensei, Misako, and Garmadon to go out to dinner.

And now that the ship was empty and peaceful, maybe he and Nya could finally have a movie night together. He had already spent the first half hour after the rest of the crew had left on preparing snacks that they could munch on during the movie.

Double checking to make sure he didn't have a green hand or was growing any fangs, Jay started the treck to below deck where the room Nya and the other samurais shared. The walk didn't last more than two or three minutes, but Jay's stomach felt knotted in anxiety and excitement- the same way it always does when he's around Nya.

Coming to a halt in front of her door, he held a fist poised to knock inches from the door. Taking a reassuring breath, he pounded gently on the door. He hoped she wasn't sleeping.

"Kai?" Her voice sounded surprised, even if she was on the other side of the door.

Jay smiled to himself. She probably had figured that she was the only one on board. "No. It's Jay."

"Jay?" Her voice called out again, much more inviting this time. "Hold on one second!"

Jay could hear papers scattering and the loud thump as her feet slapped against the ground when she rolled off of her bed. Hollow footsteps grew closer until they stopped in front of the door, a lock disengaging right after.

The door opened up wide, revealing Nya in red and black plaid pajama pants and a white t shirt with her name air-brushed in red letters. In smaller print, black letters read, NINJAGO BEACH 2011. Her black hair was in a wild ponytail as if she had been sleeping all day, but the stack of blueprints streaming across her bed told Jay otherwise.

Nya smiled at her boyfriend, her cheeks slightly pink. "Hey, Jay. What's up?"

Jay smiled back nervously, his shyness probably showing out on his face in some way, shape, or form. "I uh, was wondering if you...weren't too busy then maybe you'd want to watch a movie with me in the den?"

Nya pursed her lips into a slight frown which Jay instantly took as a bad sign. "Im busy right now Jay..."

And there it is. He should've known that she would've been busy with something. Why did he bother? Jay smiled again, hoping to hide his initial heartbreak. "Oh, yeah. That's cool. I guess I'll just-"

"But," Nya added, making a desperate grab for Jay's hand when he turned around. She couldn't help but notice how he smelled like blue raspberry Kool-aid, which seemed fitting enough. The smell made her feel more relaxed.

Jay stopped turning, swiveling back around so that he and Nya were facing each other, only now she was holding his hand. He silently waited for her answer, heart beating faster than a train engine.

"I will always make time for you, Lightning." Nya entwined their fingers together with Jay grinning down at her like he won the freaking lottery. "What movie were you thinking?"

"I was going to let you pick." Jay replied.

The couple started down the hallway towards the kitchen, their clasped hands swinging back and forth between them. "You know, I haven't seen the new X-Men movie yet. It's supposed to be really good."

Using his free hand, Jay grasped onto the iron handle of the thick, wooden door that gave entrance to the kitchen. Giving it a jerk so hard that Jay thought he dislocated his shoulder, the door swung open. He held it back, allowing Nya to enter ahead of him.

"Yeah! That movie had sounded pretty good. Isn't it sort of like the Avengers?" He let the door slam shut with a hollow boom.

Nya smirked at the a small pile of goodies on the counter- Arnold Palmer, two slurpees (one being red and the other blue), a carton thing full of Chips Ahoy, a bag of salt and vinegar chips, a few Snickers bars, bag full of assorted Wonka candy, and a plate of cheesy potatoes. All of her favorite movie foods. Jay was the best boyfriend ever.

"Yeah it is." She replied to Jay's comment on X-Men being like the Avengers. "Jay, what's with all the food?"

Jay gave her a blank look like she was going crazy. "For eating?" His answer came out more as a question.

Nya laughed softly. "No, I mean, why so much?"

Jay's eyebrows raised in sudden understanding. "Well, better safe then sorry right? And if we don't eat it all—"

"-which I suspect we won't." Nya added in playfully, popping a handful of brightly colorful nerds resembling the rocks in fishtanks into her mouth.

"-then at least we have some stuff to feed the animals with when they get home." Jay finished. Nya shot him a mischievous smile like she had been thinking the same thing before gathering up the red slurpee, the bag or chips, an Arnold Palmer, and the plate of cheesy potatoes.

"Ready to hit the den, Jay?" Nya asked him. Her lips were a dark purplish/blue color from the large color variety of nerds she had been eating.

Jay gathered up the rest of their munchies under each arm, a cookie dangling out of his mouth. "Yesh, imph amff." He agreed through a mouth of cookie crumbs.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Nya exclaimed excited. Rolling up the cuff of her right pajama leg using her left foot, Nya broke out in a mild sprint down the hallway, past the guys' room, past her room, and the one that Garmadon and Misako shared until she kicked open the door to the den. "Let's go watch mutants whoop some boo-tay!"

Jay swallowed the cookie, his cheeks and lips decorated in chocolate smudge and cookie crumbs. "Is someone anxious?" He called out, a slight chuckle escaping while he much more calmly joined his girlfriend in the den.

Nya was already spread out on the couch, snuggled up in an electric blue blanket with strings of yellow and light blue fanning out in random directions looking rather similar to strikes of lightning. The new tv was anchored to the wall and the corner couch was centered in front of it. A small coffee table with a glass top and wooden base was situated infront of the couch, and the majority of Nya's snacks were resting on it, save the red slurpee which was tucked next to her side.

Jay carefully dumped his goodies onto the table, then climbed onto the couch beside Nya. Nya leaned to her right, allowing Jay to pull the blanket up over his legs. "Were you thinking about me when you chose this blanket?"

Nya smirked so he couldn't see, burrowing affectionately into his side until he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "When am I not thinking about you, Jay?"

"I like that answer." Jay planted a kiss along her hairline, the thick fibers from her messy midnight black hair tied back in a ponytail getting caught in his mouth.

"Did you just eat my hair?" She asked, clicking away on the PS3 controller until the movie popped up.

"No." Jay defended himself. He ripped the top of the chips open, chewing contentedly on them. "It just so happened that your lovely black hair made its way into my chewing hole."

"You don't say?" She laughed. She fast forwarded through the previews to where the movie started. "Ready? This is gonna be awesome!"

"I'll take your word for it."

The movie starts with loud sounds, the entire screen black as it lightens up to show New York City in a wasteland. Dead bodies are piled atop of one another and up in gruesome patterns that only Nazi soldiers could mimic.

The scene spans slowly to the right to where a man with dread locked hair creeps through the maze of dead bodies, obviously searching for something while he hides from patrolling Sentinels. The man stumbles across a disc of metal in the ground.

For a moment, the loud noises of helicopters and Sentinels increase as the screen erupts into a blinding flash of white. Suddenly-

"I don't care if you think cheerleading isn't a sport because it is! So is dance!" Bridgette's infuriated voice exploded from the doorway.

Nya sighed in annoyance. So much for a nice movie night with Jay. If Bridgette was arguing with someone about her sports, then it would take awhile for her to calm down.

"Relax, Bridge." Lloyd was saying. "I'm just saying that there are other sports that involve much more finesse than cheerleading."

"This can't end well..." Jay murmured to Nya. She mumbled something back, fitting her head into the crook of Jay's collarbone, as if it was just for her. Jay could tell she was just trying to enjoy their moment of bliss before the Green Ninja and Foam Green Samurai barged in.

"How could you even say that?" Bridgette demanded, her voice obviously closer.

Nya tried to watch the movie. Presently, the main X-Men except for Wolverine, Storm, and a couple others were running from Sentinels who adapted to their powers.

Behind Jay and Nya, the door flung open revealing a very sour faced Bridgette and tongue tied Lloyd. If Jay had to make a guess, Lloyd had said the wrong thing when B.B. brought up the subject of cheerleading.

"You're always bashing my sports!" Bridgette stormed into the den. Her teal eyes looked viscous and her long, curly blonde hair was French braided down her back. She vaulted over the couch, flip flops still on her feet, nearly crushing the chips in the process.

"Bridgette! I'm sorry!" Lloyd said, hopping over the side of the couch and landing beside his friend.

Bridgette turned her attention away from the Green Ninja, instead looking to Jay and Nya. "What are we watchin?"

"X-Men." Jay answered almost reluctantly.

Bridgette's eyes instantaneously lost their sizzle and regained their spark. "Really!? The new one?"

"Yeah. We're about thirty minutes into it now." Nya replied, offering one of her and Jay's cookies to her friend. Bridgette accepted the cookie and turned to the screen. It was the part where Logan/Wolverine woke up in the past, stark naked.

"Well that's a scene to walk into." A new voice said. Lloyd turned around to find Mia standing in the doorway with her single red streak standing out against her long black hair, even if it was braided to the side. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I don't get you at all." Lloyd quipped, feeling mildly disgusted.

Mia shrugged innocently like her comment about not minding that Hugh Jackman's back end was onscreen wasn't a big deal. She walked around the side of the couch. She grabbed one of the Arnold Palmers, popped the tab, and fell back onto the couch looking really laid back.

"Where have you been?" Bridgette asked the punk-looking girl.

Nya strained her ears to hear the tv better, but it was difficult considering Bridgette was slightly riled and was two people to her left. Jay's strong grip tightened slightly around her shoulders, signaling that he was annoyed too.

Mia shrugged again. "Around."

"Because that's totally a straightforward answer." Lloyd rolled his eyes, sighing.

"My thoughts exactly." Bridgette agreed, leaning against the back of the couch.

Mia stared at the tv screen where a blue monkey thing was hanging from a chandelier. "X-Men?"

"Yes. Nya and I were watching it before everyone got back." Jay answered with a nervous smile.

"That's so cute!" Bridgette cooed, completely missing the invitation to leave. When Lloyd gave Jay a thumbs up, he could tell that Lloyd had missed the point as well. Mia raised her eyebrows at Jay like _you guys want more alone time? _but made no move to get up. Instead she downed the rest of the contents in the can that she was holding.

Nya gave Mia a pathetic look, trying to convince her friend to kick Lloyd and Bridgette out of the room and make sure no one else disrupted them. If it was one thing that Mia was good at, it was hiding her emotions because she looked as indifferent as ever with the same passive smirk on her face. Nya lightly jerked her head toward Brigette and Lloyd, who were both talking too each other about which power attack was best. They had obviously gotten over their argument.

Mia sighed. She supposed that Jay and Nya deserved a night alone doing whatever stupid, mushy things that couples do. Mia shot her friend another look clearly saying, _Fine, but a kid better not result from this!_ She could tell that her message got across to both of them because Nya's nose was twitching and Jay's face burned red like Kai's ninja uniform.

"Hey, Lloyd and Bridgette." Mia directed to the other two, tossing her empty Arnold Palmer can onto the floor. Lloyd glared at her either for making a mess or for interrupting his conversation, Mia couldn't tell, but Bridgette just glanced over with a smile. "I'm thinking that—"

"Zane! This is the coolest thing ever!" Pixal smiled at him, as the two joined the others in the small den, their hands entwined. In Pixal's free hand was a thick hardcover book with a black binding and a gold circle with a bird and arrow through it. "What is it again?"

"A book." Zane explained, taking a seat to the right of Mia. Pixal sat down next to him so that she was between him and Lloyd.

"Hey, where did you guys go?" Lloyd asked Zane.

Zane smiled. "I took Pixal to the bookstore. She had never seen a real book before."

"Is that the Hunger Games?" Bridgette asked, craning her neck so she could see the cover. She could make out the Mockingjay in gold print against the black background. "Yep. That's a good book."

"Mmmm?" Pixal mumbled half heartedly, eyes straying from the page she was on. "Did someone say something?"

"SHE SAID IT WAS A GOOD BOOK!" Mia enunciated rather loud and slowly, as if she was explaining something to an annoying child who was sitting 20 feet away.

"Geez, Mia!" Zane muttered quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yeah. She's not deaf." Lloyd agreed, lacing his fingers behind his head. Bridgette kicked off her flip flops and extended her legs across his lap. Lloyd's face slightly pinkened but he made no move in pushing her away.

"It's fine." Pixal waved them off, her arm seemingly limp as she refocused on the amazing piece of literature in her hands. She never had imagined that books could exist on paper! She loved the smell of the paper, the texture of the pages, the lack of strain on her eyes from backlight. This was the real deal. She was never going back to Ebooks. "I wasn't...paying attention..."

"She's in the zone." Nya commented with a smile. Even if she was pretty ticked that she missed the past hour of X-Men, the display of Zane cuddling with Pixal while she read her book was cute.

"Robot love." Mia smirked, repeating one of the quotes Jay's mom had said.

"So cute." Bridgette sighed dreamily, but much too awake. In fact, her eyes were so wide, Jay was nervous that she had had too much sugar.

"Let's just watch the movie." Jay suggested, pulling Nya closer into his body. She didn't resist, contentedly pressing her head against his chest, black hair spilling over his bright blue t shirt. Maybe they could make it through the rest of the movie without anymore —

"I'm just saying that we wouldn't have gotten lost if you had let me drive!" Cole exclaimed from down the hallway.

"You have got to be kidding me!?" Nya was about ready to break down into hysterics. Was it too much to ask for a few hours alone with Jay? It's not like she gets to hang out with him one-on-one all the time!

"I can tell that Cole is rather displeased." Zane noted, glancing toward the door.

"Zane, I think your right." Lloyd said.

"Well no DUH, Lloyd." Mia rolled her eyes, shaking her head slowly.

"Whaa?" Pixal barely tore her emerald green eyes from the words on the page.

"Nothing, Pixal." Bridgette reassured her, brushing stray hair out of her face which was really irritating her already burning skin. Maybe Zane could give the AC a special boost.

Jay pressed his lips beside Nya's ear, his breath tickling her skin in a way that made her stomach flutter softly. "How much you wanna bet it's Kai he's fighting with?"

"With Charlie as peacekeeper?" she whispered back gently. "No doubt about it."

"In three, two, one-"

"I was doing fine!" The door swung open revealing Kai with Cole directly behind him and Charlie a few paces behind the Ninja of Earth. Kai and Cole both wore sour expressions and Charlie looked flat out annoyed.

"You had no idea where you were going!" Cole shot back to him. He sat on the opposite side of Mia while Kai plopped himself next to Jay and Bridgette.

"I did too! I am perfectly capable of-" Kai began arguing, but Cole cut him off again.

"We ended up at the Steel Mill."

"I thought you guys would want a tour."

"We did get a tour— a tour of the entire city!"

Charlie frown deepened, walking over to where Nya was sitting at the end of the couch. She crouched down against the armrest of the couch so she and Nya were face to face almost.

"Hey Choco Latte." Nya greeted, not bothering to shift her position. She was much to comfortable resting against Jay. Even though Cole and Kai got the credit for being the strongest and most ripped members of the ninja team, Jay was equally as strong and fit with well sculpted muscles.

Charlie's frown wavered, almost twitching towards a smile. "These two were fighting the entire time."

"I can see that." Jay nodded his head toward where Cole, Kai, Lloyd, and Mia were engaged in a heated debate while Pixal read her book, ignorant to her surroundings and Zane and Bridgette were sending each other sympathetic looks.

Charlie groaned. "They're all being ridiculous."

"At least no one else should be com-" Nya was cut short when the den doors flung open again. Garmadon, Misako, and Sensei plowed through the doors, laughing about something together. "No!"

"What?" Kai asked, surprised enough to break away from his argument.

Nya frustratingly kicked the blanket from off of her legs, a scowl on her face. She knew that everyone had to come home eventually, but couldn't they have at least shown more curtisey?

She grabbed onto Jay's hand, pulling him off the couch. "Come on, Jay."

Jay followed her out of the den without protest, glancing back once to see the confused looks of their fellow ninja and samurai (except Pixel who was intensely enjoying the Katniss/Peeta fluff during the cave scene) and the knowing looks of Misako, Wu, and Garmadon.

Nya led Jay down to the lower part of the deck and to the railing on the port side. It was significantly dark outside, with an inky blue sky with stars in the sky glittering like diamonds. The skyline of Ninjago City rested on the horizon, lights filling the atmosphere with a radiant glow that would put the Aurora Borealis to shame.

"It's so nice out." Jay commented awkwardly. It was hard to focus when the light reflecting of Nya's dark hair and bright green eyes made her look like a magical being.

Nya sighed, connecting the gap between them by entwining their fingers. "Sorry I kinda exploded. It was just kinda annoying that everyone just barged in, ya know?"

"Yeah." The two stayed silent for a few minutes before Jay broke the silence. "You come out here alot?"

"Sometimes." She admitted, leaning her head against his shoulder. "It's pretty peaceful at night."

"Seems like a time to sort your thoughts."

"Yeah."

"I bet they've eaten up all our food by now." Jay looked down at her with a half smile.

Nya laughed. "Kai was probably all over those cheesy potatoes."

Jay grinned, bending down until their foreheads touched. Their lips were not even two inches apart. "You're so cute when you laugh."

Instead of answering verbally, Nya answered physically by pressing her lips against his. Jay never was one to make the first move so Nya made the best of it. The scent of koolaid increased, filling her lungs with the sweet aroma. Her fingers quickly lost their way as they became tangled within the mass of his thick hair.

"Yeah, Jay!" Mia's voice cheered from above them.

Jay broke off the kiss, but kept both of Nya's hands close to his chest. The two looked up towards the upper deck where all of their friends were watching their kiss. All of them had interested expressions, even Pixal who didn't even have Hunger Games with her. Even Kai looked amused.

"Wha?" Jay squinted up at them. Nya pursed her lips, feeling embarrassed.

"Whooo!" Bridgette called down, her hands cupped around her mouth.

"Go for it, Nya!" Charlie encouraged.

"You got this, Jay!" Cole rooted along with the others.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Nya called back. The cheering only intensified when Kai made a rather disturbing comment.

"Feel like entertaining them?" Nya asked in a kidding tone.

Jay shrugged nonchalantly. "If it means being with you, I'm all for it."

Jay leaned over again, kissing Nya more passionately than before. Nya laughed against his lips, and he could hear the others hooting and hollering. But it didn't matter. They had a fairytale ending better than any other he could think of.

* * *

**kind of corny I know, but hey! It wasn't horrible. At least it was Jay xNya. I hate it when people come up with OCs and their stories barely have anything canon in them. But whatever I guess.**

**I saw X-Men the other night with my friends and the new movie was fricken awesome. I highly recommend it.**

**About Kai's "disturbing" comment, I thought he may have said something about French kissing, but I'll leave it to your imaginations **

**For anyone that cares, the shippings of my OCs xNinja are:**

**Lloyd&Bridgette**

**Kai&Mia (Kia)**

**Cole&Charlie (Charcoal)**

**I'm extremely pleased with the witty-ness of "Charcoal" if you catch my drift. I don't have a ship name for Lloyd x Bridgette but that doesn't matter and no one probably read this anyhow.**

**Okay. It's late. I'm tired.**

**Thank you! Goodnight!**

**-pinkfangurl **


End file.
